April Fools Drama
by MarinaLilychan
Summary: It's April Fools Day, and Danny and friends are having quite an interesting day. And does Valerie discover Danny's secret? Somewhat sequel to Jack's wish, but you'll understand it if you haven't read
1. Deadly pranks and Jazz gets mad

**Well, this is my second fanfic. The first time I posted this, it removed all font formatting, including italics for thoughts. Oh well, here's the full summary:**

**It's April Fools Day, and the ghosts have no idea what April Fools means. They pull a bunch of pranks that have nothing to do with the holiday, putting Danny in awkward situations. Worst of all, however, is that Val's catching on to his secret. Will he still be alive and in one piece for the dance that evening, or will he be obliterated? And why the heck does Skulker have pamphlets?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this, ok?**

* * *

"Beep! Beep! BEEP!" Danny hit the off button on his alarm clock. But the infernal beeping sound wouldn't go away. He opened his eyes to see Skulker standing over him, a small, beeping ball in his mechanical hands.

"Too late, ghost child. Trying to phase through this explosion won't work, because it was specially made to only affect you. They'll wake up and you'll have just…disappeared." Danny's eyes grew wide as he noticed the bomb had a countdown on it, and he only had five seconds left. 5...4...3...2...1...

"APRIL FOOLS!" Danny blinked at the words. Then he realized he hadn't blown up. He looked at the calendar on his wall and groaned. _Oh, great. April Fools' Day. And now I've got one of my enemies in my bedroom with a fake bomb. Wait, the bomb's fake! I'm ALIVE!_ But instead of screaming all this, he just looked at Skulker, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I miss something? Normally you'd be threatening to rest my pelt at the foot of your bed, or something else like that. Whatever." He jumped out of bed and went ghost.

"Let me just tell you one thing, Whelp. April Fools' Day is a holiday in the Ghost Zone too, and we celebrate it by pulling pranks on each other, just like you humans do." Danny floated closer to the ground, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"And I should believe this why? If it really is April Fools' Day, you could be joking me. Then you'd kill me." He stared at Skulker, smiling smugly. _Let's see if he can counter that_.

"Well, for starters, I haven't killed you. There's a truce today, much like around the winter holidays. Until next time, Ghost Child." Danny blinked as Skulker flew down into the basement. He followed, and watched as Skulker went back into the Ghost Zone, turning around to give a quick nod goodbye. Danny changed back into human mode and stood there, blinking.

"Ok, that was definitely not normal." He climbed up the stairs, running into his mom at the top. She looked at him, and could tell he was confused.

"What's wrong, Danny? I'd say that you looked like you've seen a ghost, but we all know that wouldn't do anything like this to you! It's more like a 'you look like you've seen something completely outrageous' type thing." Danny smiled at his mother. _She's not as clueless as Dad, and it's nice that she knows my secret. I should probably tell her._

"Let's just say that time that having cookies with Skulker doesn't seem as outrageous as it would've twenty minutes ago." Maddie blinked at him. _I wonder what he's getting at._ "Oh, and Mom? There's a ghost right above your head." She looked up and didn't see anything.

"Ghost? Where?" Jack came over to where the two were talking. The next thing they knew, Danny was on the floor laughing.

"Oh gosh guys, I can't believe I got both of you at once! April Fools! But the whole Skulker thing really did happen." His parents stared blankly for a few seconds before getting it. They smiled and laughed too. Jazz came downstairs to see what the fuss was about. Danny and his parents glanced at each other for a few moments, before all smiling.

"Jazz, there's a ghost behind you!" They yelled. She screamed and ran over to them, only to stop screaming when she realized they were laughing even more.

"Do I want to know?" They nodded at her. "Ok, then. Tell me what is so funny about a ghost being behind m…wait. There was no ghost behind me, was there?" They shook their heads.

"Nah, it was an April Fools joke, and we got you!" She glared at her family. _Let them laugh, this holiday's so immature most of the time._

"You guys are so immature! Who would want to celebrate a holiday where people play petty tricks on friends and family?" They blinked at her, and looked a little down.

"Oh common, Jazzypants! It's fun! Plus, it's even better when you trick more than one person at a time!" Jack was like a kid in a candy store.

"Ok, Jazz. It won't be a joke then." He walked behind Jazz. "There, _now_ you've really got a ghost behind you." She went to attack him, but he went intangible and stuck his tongue out at her.

"No fair, Danny! It still doesn't really count, since you're only half ghost." He frowned at her a little. _Technically, she's right. But right doesn't always mean fun._

"Ok, would you rather have a halfa behind you, or controlling you?" Jazz glared at him and sat down at breakfast, muttering about how using ghost powers against older sisters should be against the law.

"Danny, don't threaten your sister like that. I know your unique abilities are fun, but how many times do we have to tell you that using them for pranks like that really isn't right?" He rolled his eyes at his mom.

"But it's so much fun!" He protested. He sighed and sat down with his breakfast. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, please! It gets a lot more serious as it gets further on, but the first few chapters are all about pranks. Constructive criticism always loved, but please no flames! **


	2. School? Ugh

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of this.**

* * *

Of course, when he got to school, he found out it was going to be even longer. Dash was in the "holiday spirit," and that meant trouble for the halfa.

"Hey Fentini, your shoe's untied." Danny wasn't sure whether to not look down and be pummeled into a pulp, or to look down and get humiliated. _Which one will last longer? The bruises will hurt until they heal. Good thing I'm half ghost. But being humiliated would last longer, and they'd all keep bringing it up until next year or later._ He looked at Dash.

"Uh, Dash, you must be mistaken, because it's _your_ shoe that's untied." The bully looked down at his tied shoelaces as Danny walked away. _After all the stuff I put up with ghost hunting, Dash is almost as pointless as the Box Ghost_. He chuckled to himself as Dash realized he'd been tricked. "April Fools, Dash." He laughed as he started to run. He decided he wanted to wait until after school to get beaten up, like he knew would happen as soon as Dash caught him.

"Fenton! You're going down!" Dash yelled as he chased after Danny. He ducked into a hallway Looking around, he saw nobody could see him and went invisible, confusing Dash. _I swear, getting away from him is almost too easy now. At least I'm not getting pummeled by him all the time any more._ Turning visible, he went and found Tucker and Sam.

"Guess who pulled a prank on me today." Danny said as he walked up to them. _They're never gonna get this one, it's too crazy._

"Skulker? Yeah, he pranked us too." Sam answered. Danny looked at his friends. Sam continued. "What did he do? A projection of a figure that looked like you dead, or threaten to rest your pelt at the foot of his bed again?"

"Neither. A fake bomb. At least he uses variety. And I don't see how a fake dead me could fool me. I _am _me."

"Oh, right. He used that one on me. He scared the heck out of Tucker though, with his glowing blade. I wish I could've seen the look on his face!" Suddenly, a giant-screen TV came down from the ceiling. On it was a movie of Tucker running around, squealing in delight. The three just sat there, blinking.

"Tuck, you reacted like that? I thought you hated anything sharp!" Danny laughed. Just as suddenly, his ghost sense went off, and he groaned. _As long as they're here to pull a prank and not kill me, I shouldn't care. I have a feeling that by the time the day's over, I'm gonna wish that I'd just had to fight all these ghosts._

"Haha, April Fools, children." Desiree said, appearing in front of them. "Your friend here didn't react like that." Tucker glared at her.

"Why does everyone like making fun of me?" He asked. Danny looked at him, blinking. Desiree pressed a button on a remote and the imaged switched to Tucker screaming before disappearing. Heads everywhere turned and saw the footage. Tucker slumped to the floor as everyone started laughing. Danny and Sam rolled their eyes and helped him leave the general area as teachers tried to figure out how to turn the sound down or off.

As the trio sat down in English class, Danny's ghost sense went off again. _Great, who's here to pull a prank on me now?_ He banged his head on his desk and left it there.

"Mr. Fenton, is there a problem?" Lancer asked. Danny picked his head up, obviously annoyed. He glared at his teacher.

"Other than the fact that everyone who hates me is out to get me? I'm fine." He groaned. He let his head fall on his desk again. The class looked at him slightly worriedly. _Even if he is a geek, he has ties to Phantom somehow, and so he should be treated nicer than his geeky little friends_. Paulina thought. She started to get up, but Mr. Lancer glared at her pointedly, and she immediately sat down again.

"Mr. Fenton, this is not a very nice idea for an April Fools' day joke. Please see me after class." Danny groaned again. _When did this day get so bad? Oh, right, when I woke up_._ Now, there's a ghost in the classroom and I'm probably going to get a detention. Remind me I hate April Fools' Day._

The ghost that popped into visibility this time was Youngblood, Parrot ghost on his shoulder. He was giving Mr. Lancer Bunny ears, and anyone who thought they were a kid was laughing. Mr. Lancer raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out what was happening. Looking up, Danny saw the ghost sticking his tongue out at the teacher. He merely shook his head and decided to say something. He raised his hand, and Mr. Lancer called on him.

"Mr. Lancer, there's a ghost behind you. He's making fun of you. That's why there's all this laughing." Lancer raised an eyebrow at this.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, I'm sure there is." Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes, and was about to continue his lesson when Kwan raised his hand. He called on the football player.

"Fenton's not joking, there seriously is a ghost making fun of you. And he's got a parrot, too. Do you think Polly there wants a cracker?" The parrot glared at the boy.

"My name's not Polly, and I don't want a cracker, you twit!" The class erupted into laughter, leaving Lancer completely confused. He saw that only two people weren't either confused or laughing, Danny and Kwan. Danny was merely shaking his head, and Kwan looked hurt.

"Mind if I ask what the "ghost" said, Mr. Fenton?" It was obvious that Danny could hear it, though he didn't seem too happy about it.

"It was the parrot, not the ghost, Sir. He said, 'My name's not Polly, and I don't want a cracker, you twit.' That's why Kwan's looking kinda down. I know that ghost and parrot too, from my parents. That's Youngblood, and only the young or young at heart can see him. He and his parrot can shape shift. They've been a cowboy and a horse as well. Believe me, I've been lectured countless times by my parents." Youngblood glared at him.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton, I'm positive of that." Lancer said sarcastically. "Just as I'm positive that the clouds are cotton candy."

"Golly, I wish they were!" One kid said. Danny Groaned as he watched Desiree make the clouds into cotton candy.

"Well, Mr. Lancer, they are. But I wish the clouds were back to normal." Desiree granted his wish and the clouds changed back. "Ok, they're back." Mr. Lancer looked at his student, now completely confused. _Cask of Amontillado! Why do my students tease me like this? I should give them detention, but I'll give them one more shot._

"I don't care if there's a ghost making fun of me, cotton candy clouds, or another ghost invasion, we are going to continue this lesson!" The class groaned in unison, except Paulina.

"If there are ghosts, the ghost boy will be here to save me." She whispered to Star, who nodded. _I can't understand what she sees in him. Sure he's cute and all, but he's a ghost!_ _Plus, he doesn't seem to like her as much as she likes him. He seems more after Samantha Manson. Just the thought of her sends shivers down my spine. Why does Valerie even hang out with them? Yeah, we dissed her when she lost her money, but she doesn't need losers like them any more!_ Danny groaned when he overheard that comment.

"When is Paulina going to get that he's not interested any more?" He whispered to Sam, who laughed. Since they started going out a week ago, he'd been practically ignoring Paulina. Even Tucker had no idea that the two "love birds" he thought he knew so well were together. Nobody else even heard the comment, because Lancer was on a tangent.

"War of the Worlds, miss Sanchez! Please try and control your comments during class time! Mr. Phantom isn't in existence just to save you, you know!" Danny saw that the comment seemed to make a serious dent in her pride. Even though it was true, he kind of felt sorry for the popular girl.

"Hey, Kid! Yea, you, the loony one! I'm gonna tell everyone about you." Lancer didn't hear anything, but he saw Danny's face lose all color. He mouthed the word "no" and looked like he was about to throw up.

"April fools! I won't tell, it's too much fun to see you suffer." With that unheard comment, Lancer saw Danny breathe a sigh of relief, with color starting to come back into his face. Sam and Tucker started whispering in his ear, and within a few seconds, he was smiling.

"Those ghosts Danny! It's almost like they like making your life difficult!" Tucker whispered. Danny looked at his friend, grinning a little, with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost? Where've you been Tucker?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, what seems to be so funny?" The looked at him, eyes widening when they realized they'd been caught.

"Tucker was just telling me a joke. It's pretty good, do you want to hear it?" Mr. Lancer knew this question all too well. This was the typical response of a number of students, a response that would usually get them off the hook with a "no thank you." _Not in this class, though._

"Yes please, Mr. Fenton." Danny stiffened up a little. He bit his lip before answering.

"Where did the ghost go on Saturday night? Boo-ling! Not only that, he got a spook-tacular score!" The class groaned. It was not all that good of a joke. _Still, it's better than most of the stuff people pull out of thin air._ Lancer thought. _Then again, he must have a lot of experience, with all the excuses he uses to get out of class and such. I mean, honestly, nobody stays in the bathroom for that long!_

"Well, Mr. Fenton, you got yourself out of quite a little predicament, didn't you?" Danny groaned again.

Was April Fools Day _ever _going to end?

**

* * *

Check back tomorrow for the next chapter!**


	3. Kidnapped

**You guys are making me feel so special so far! I'm sorry to say though that Technus never makes an appearance, except being mentioned. I think. I've finished the story, and I don't remember seing him playing a big part. And Valerie starts making a large appearance in the next chapter, just to tell people who are wondering where she is.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this.

* * *

**

When class was over, Danny walked to the front of the room to see what Mr. Lancer wanted. During class he'd been made fun of, humiliated, and phased through his chair by ghosts a few times. It's not like he could fight back, either. Some ghosts had the wrong idea bout what April Fools Day was supposed to be about. It was supposed to be about harmless pranks, not practically killing a kid sitting in a classroom!

"Mr. Fenton, are you sure you're ok? When class started, you mentioned that everyone was out to get you or something. Normally, I wouldn't care, but seeing as you are one of my students that sometimes come into class late and covered with bruises, I worry about you. Would you like me to call your parents?" Danny shrugged.

"If you want. It's not gonna change anything with all these ghosts after me and such, but you can try." Lancer looked at his student, who seemed to be losing all hope.

"Why are those ghosts after you anyways, Mr. Fenton?" _After all, even if it's the fact that he's Jack and Maddie's son, that shouldn't affect him that much. The ghosts don't try and kill Jasmine nearly as often as they do him. I wonder if she's having all the same problems…_

"Well, Mr. Lancer, I think it's because I'm my parents' youngest kid. I'm also the most afraid of ghosts, though I don't show it. Though, from what I've heard, most ghosts can sense fear." _And that's why sometimes, even if my ghost sense doesn't go off, I'm there, ready to save lives. It never hit me before that I just sorta know this stuff. Gotta remember to tell Sam and Tuck later._

"Has Jasmine had any troubles?" _Well, since she started helping, yes. But nowhere near as many as Sam and Tucker. I don't want him to start watching her closely too._

"Uh, no Mr. Lancer. She's been quite lucky. The ghosts sometimes bother her, but nowhere near as much as they bother me. And Mr. Lancer, your shoe's untied." He walked out of the classroom before Mr. Lancer could answer. Looking down at his shoes, he saw that they were both tied. _Great. Fooled by the kid with a C average._ He shook his head and started grading homework.

In science, Danny's problems became magnified. One moment, he'd be looking at his textbook, and the next, he'd be on the roof, glaring at the ectopuses. "Dude, don't you know April Fools Day isn't about dragging your enemies onto the roof when he's trying to pass?" The ectopuses looked at each other and shrugged, pulling Danny back into the room. The class stared as the two ectopuses dropped him back in his chair and flew off, laughing. _Well, I'd call it laughing, but it doesn't sound like the kind of laugh I know._ Danny thought to himself. Soon after, Skulker appeared again, earning frightened looks from everyone but Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who just groaned.

"Haven't you scared and embarrassed us enough for one day? At least you know what April Fools' Day is about, the other ghosts just pull stupid pranks." Skulker merely laughed in the face of the boy.

"Yes, Child. I know. That's why I've come, come with me." He dragged a very annoyed Danny through the ceiling, leaving the class to sit there, staring.

"Is there something I missed here, or did Danny just get kidnapped? By a ghost? That means the ghost boy will save him, bring him back, and make out with me!" Paulina squealed. Sam glared very pointedly in her direction.

"Phantom isn't interested in anyone right now, otherwise I'd know. And I can't see why anyone would wanna risk diving in the shallow end of the gene pool like that. Now if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna go save my friend." She grabbed Tucker's arm and dragged him out of the classroom. Everyone just stared until they realized that two students had just went to single-handedly take on a ghost, and tried to go after them. Of course, by then, the two had already gotten pretty far ahead.

Outside the school, Sam pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number and waited as the phone rang once, twice, three times. _Please answer!_ She thought.

"Hello, Fenton residence, Maddie speaking. Wait, Samantha? Why are you calling here during school hours? Is it Danny?" Sam bit her lip.

"Skulker kidnapped him out of science class, but I don't think he'll hurt him. This morning he paid Tucker, Danny, and I a visit, as I'm sure he told you. At least, he told you Skulker visited him. Well, anyways, he mentioned a truce in the ghost zone, so I doubt he's going to do anything bad to Danny. We all know what would happen if he tried, anyways." She had a few of Danny's battles on tape, and most of the battles ended in less than 5 minutes, with Danny winning. "The only thing I worry about though, is that I don't think he has a thermos with him. Tucker and I managed to get out of school, but now we've got to go back before they find out we left school grounds."

"Ok, then, I've got a few gadgets I can use to find him in less than 20 minutes. Thanks, Samantha. If you get in any trouble, we can get you out of it. But you should probably head back anyways. Bye." They ran back into the school and managed to find their class easily enough. By this point, news of Danny's capture had spread all over the school, and Jazz was panicking.

Meanwhile, Skulker and Danny were on the other side of town, Danny glaring at him with green eyes. Just before he went ghost, Skulker shook his head. "No, I brought you here for a temporary truce, Ghost Child. I too have been distressed at these "April Fools" jokes my prey…I mean other ghosts have been pulling. They seem to have forgotten that this day is about harmless jokes, not kidnapping children, hybrids or not." Danny rolled his eyes at the irony in that statement.

"OK, so how does "kidnapping" me help?" He asked, going ghost. He brought his hand back and started to charge up an ectoblast when Skulker grabbed his arm.

"I couldn't talk to you during that class of yours, I had to get you somewhere else. If you want, you can use that technology, cell phones I believed they're called, to communicate with your fellow humans." Danny nodded at this. _Well, even if I was just ghost-napped, at least he's not trying to kill me._ He took out his cell phone and dialed Jazz's number, since he was positive she'd be the one freaking out the most.

"Hello? Danny? Where are you? Are you ok? What happened?" Jazz was frantically asking questions, and Danny knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he answered all of them.

"Ok, in order. I'm on the other side of town, I'm fine, and apparently Skulker wants me to help him with April Fools' Day pranks. Tell everyone in school I'm fine and will probably be back within an hour, but don't tell anyone where I am or what I'm doing. Say that you heard I was in the midst of escape, and it didn't look like he'd find me. Oh great, I'm gonna be thought of as a scaredy-cat." He muttered that last sentence with a groan.

"Don't worry Danny, just promise me you won't get hurt. Can I tell Sam, Tucker, Mom, and Dad? They seem like the others you'd want to know."

"As long as you keep Val from racing after me, nothing's gonna happen to me. And yes, go ahead and tell them. At least they know me." Skulker started tapping his mechanical foot against the ground, getting impatient. "Listen, Jazz, I gotta go, bye!" He hung up before she could let in another word.

"So, now about your issues with April Fools Day, what do you want me to do? And I'm really gonna have to learn about these ghost holidays and stuff, before I wake up one morning to find it's "kill Danny Phantom" day." Skulker looked thoughtful about Danny's holiday idea, and smiled.

"Well, we'll have to see about getting in that holiday, just for you, Whelp. But until then, this is what I need you to do…" Five minutes full of discussion on pamphlets, teaching, and spaghetti later, Danny looked about ready to fall over laughing.

"Ok, but I don't see how the spaghetti will help. I don't think I can do any teaching in my spare time either, but I can certainly hand out pamphlets. That is, if you made them already." Skulker smacked himself on his mechanical forehead. _I knew I forgot something. Still, it'll only take about 10 minutes to make enough pamphlets for a section of the ghost zone, and having the Ghost Child help me will make it easier to hand them out! I'll bring him back to that learning building, and stop by when he's not in class. Then, I can give him pamphlets to give the other worthless excuses for ghosts._ Danny blinked as Skulker sat there, deep in thought. He waved a gloved hand in front of his face, then smiled.

"If you get those pamphlets made, come find me, and we'll work something out!" He yelled as he flew back to his school. Even though this was not the most fun day in his existence, things were starting to brighten up and get a lot more interesting…

* * *

**Well, now you just have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter. Thanks everyone for reviewing, you guys rock!**


	4. Val to the rescue

**I'm sorry about not updating, wouldn't let me upload my documents. **

**Diclaimer-I doubt in a million years this'll change, but I still don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"Danny! You're back!" Sam yelled, hugging him. He smiled at his girlfriend and bend down over her ear.

"Don't look now, but everyone within a hundred yard radius is looking at us." She instantly let go and turned beet red. Danny wasn't exactly his normal pale color either.

Just then, Jazz came running over, sweeping him into a hug. "It's about time!" She lowered her voice. "What did he want to talk to you about, anyways?"

"Let's see here, pamphlets, teaching, and spaghetti." She blinked at him and raised her eyebrow in a "you're joking, right?" look. Danny shook his head. "No joke, he wants me to help pass out pamphlets to the ghosts that don't get what April Fools Day is all about. Have they been picking on you all morning, too?" Jazz shook her head, then remembered that morning.

"Nah, only the kind that's an annoying kid with psycho parents that I love anyways." She whispered. Danny glared, but smiled a little anyways. Jazz smiled at her brother as well, and let him withdraw from her hug. _Eww, gross. Jazz just hugged me!_

"I said I would, but only because I'm sick and tired of the ghosts pulling all these pranks on me today. I mean, if they were trying to kill me, that'd be one thing. But this is just not fun!" _Wow, two years ago that thought would've seemed so unusual. Oh, the irony._

"Remind me not to do much ghost hunting." Jazz remarked. Smirking and shaking his head, Danny thought some more. _…and Jazz never would've admitted to believing in ghosts back then either. _Danny soon noticed that people were still watching him, surprised that he wasn't freaking out.

"Danny, are you alright?" Val asked, pushing her way through the crowd. Seeing him standing there, completely unharmed, made her hug him as well. He smiled at her.

"I've gotta remember this if Sam ever breaks up with me." He muttered under his breath. Val looked at him questioningly. "I mean I've gotta remember getting captured by ghosts isn't good. It'll break me up inside." He said. Valerie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but didn't demand any further explanation. He looked at her before withdrawing from his third hug in five minutes. "Uh, we should get back to class." Nodding, everyone went on their way. Everyone except Valerie, that is. Being the only one that cared about him that _didn't_ know his secret, she was worried. Being a ghost hunter only made it worse.

"Danny, are you sure you're ok? You were kidnapped by a ghost." Danny just smiled at the girl, and nodded.

"I'm fine. If you haven't noticed, ghosts have been bugging me all day. I've gotten used to it. This wasn't the first time today I was kidnapped. Or threatened." He laughed nervously. Val picked up on this. _Something isn't right here, he isn't telling the whole story. But if I press it, it might give away my secret. I'll have to pound the next ghost that comes near._ She latched herself to his arm, and missed him rolling his eyes.

Once back in class, Danny couldn't concentrate. Val kept glancing around the room and at her ghost detecting watch. She had figured out a while ago it picked him up, but figured it was the ectoradiation from living in a ghost-hunting household. His parents wore hazmats that kept the radiation off, and his sister never went down to the basement. She wasn't the only glancing around either. Sam, Tucker, and Danny kept glancing around for any ghosts. The rest of the period was fairly quiet. This was how the day went until lunch.

"I don't know guys, I can't pass pamphlets out while Valerie the amazing is around trying to kill me and anyone who isn't 100 alive." Danny remarked to Sam and Tucker while sitting at their favorite table. "I doubt Skulker's smart enough to wait until I can get away from her to come around." While he commented on Skulker's intelligence, Valerie walked up behind him, utterly confused.

"Who's Skulker?" _He can't honestly mean the same Skulker that trapped the ghost kid and me in the ghost zone that time, can he? If he does, then that means he's in this even more than I am. _

"He's my uncle, who lives in…Florida? His I.Q is lower than my average in Math." He said, laughing nervously again. Valerie sighed. _Good, for a second there, I thought he was talking about the same one._ She then noticed as Danny stiffened up, eyes growing wide. "I guess I was right. Guys, I gotta go to the nurse, I think I might have gotten a little hurt from the ghosts." Val looked at him, worried.

"Danny, I'll go with you to make sure you don't faint or something." She said, not noticing her watch blinking in alert of a new ghost. Danny smiled at her, then noticed her watch. _I've got to keep her from noticing that without having her stay with me._ Thinking quickly, Danny grabbed her hand and clamped his other hand over her watch.

"Would you, Valerie? Then come on!" He dragged her away, leaving a confused Sam and Tucker. Looking over his shoulder, he gave them a look that had come to mean "ghost attack, be right back." signal. _But why's he bringing…oh right. He's got to keep her from noticing her ghost detector. He had to cover her hand so she wouldn't see it. But how's he going to get away from her?_ After those thoughts, Sam looked at Tucker, who was still dumbfounded.

"He's holding her hand, are they going out?" Sam glared at Tucker before rolling her eyes. _And I thought Danny was the clueless one_. She whispered what was going on in Tucker's ear, and he nodded.

"Are you sure they aren't going out. I mean, we're pretty sure he's single, right?" Sam almost choked laughing at the irony.

"Tucker, you're so clueless. I wonder how Danny's going to get rid of Valerie?" Tucker shrugged and continued eating his sandwich. _Dude, it's not like he's gonna run into any trouble._

Meanwhile, Danny was dragging Valerie through the halls. He was thinking about how to get rid of her. He had an idea, but it was a little risky. _But if it gets her away long enough for me to go ghost, and get out of here fast, it'll be worth it._

"A ghost, down the hall!" He pointed, and Val looked away. He unlatched his hands from hers and ran towards the boys bathroom. She realized there wasn't one when she looked at her detector. _Well, there's no ghost here, but there _is_ one on the other side of the school. And another one in the boys bathroom. Wow, that was a sudden power spike! _She thought as the dot turned from a light blue to a green. She then noticed that the mark that usually was Danny had disappeared. Looking up, she realized he'd run off. _For someone who isn't good at gym, he certainly can get off my radar fast. He can't possibly be on the school grounds anymore if my radar isn't picking him up. Or what if he's been captured?_ She watched the green dot zoom over to the other dot. The two dots stayed stationary there.

"Don't worry Danny, I'm coming!" She said, running to the adjoining girls' bathroom. _It's a good thing I got my ghost hunting equipment back, otherwise I wouldn't be able to save him!

* * *

_

Go ahead and review! You know you want to. I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	5. Oops

**Short chapter, but I'd have to sayit's pretty sweet. **

**Disclaimer-Still son't own the show.

* * *

Danny appeared in front of Skulker, rolling his eyes. "Dude, you just _had_ to pick the time that a ghost hunter was chatting with me, didn't you? Anyways, I hope she doesn't notice that there're ghosts over here. Otherwise, she'll be on us in under two minutes." Skulker looked at the hybrid, obviously not caring.**

"Well, then, ghost child, here's your bag of pamphlets. If a poor excuse for a ghost comes, give him one of these." Danny read the pamphlet. It essentially said "It's April Fools Day, and you all need to get into shape. Your pelts will adorn my trophy room if you don't." Danny sighed.

"Dude, is it really necessary to put your name in giant letters at the bottom? I though Technus was the egoist." Skulker raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic halfa.

"Well, they know I'm serious about it. After all, for all they knew, it could be the Box Ghost. Nobody takes him seriously." Danny considered this and nodded.

"Well, thanks anyways. Hopefully this'll help keep those ghosts out of my hair for the rest of the day."

"Don't think this means I won't be hunting you again tomorrow, ghost child. And your little hunter friend as well."

"Don't think this means I'll let you catch me easily. And leave Valerie out of this, she doesn't even know what she's getting into!"

Meanwhile, Val had made it to the corner before the hall the ghosts were talking in. She stopped short at the mention of both ghosts knowing she was the hunter. _But what did that one mean when he said I'm the ghost child's friend? He ruined my life!_ She glanced around the corner, and the sight shocked her. It was Skulker, the same ghost that had captured her and Phantom in the ghost zone before. She saw they were exchanging papers.

"I'm glad that there's a truce today, now if only we could let Val in on it. I feel so bad that I had to run from her like that instead of being able to tell her." The ghost boy muttered to himself as Skulker flew off. _Running off? Telling me something? Don't tell me the ghost boy's going easy on me!_ She was furious, but decided if he was talking to himself, she might be able to get some information on the kidnapping of her friend. _And what's all this about a truce?_

"I guess Valerie never figured out that there are ghosts here. She's probably trying to find me. I must be giving her quite a scare." _Yeah, right, ghost boy. You couldn't scare me if you tried. And how would I find him if I didn't know he was there? I should watch his dot and try and stay on it until I find out more about him._ She watched him fly through the ceiling, but not before one last comment. "I've got to get back to the bathroom, or Val'll wonder what's going on." _I guess he probably thinks that I'm watching him all the time. But what's the comment about the bathroom about? Is it a spot where he can hide from me, and thus stays there? He confuses me!_ She was furious. _Is he afraid of me, or going easy on me? And why? And what does he want to tell me? Probably the whole, "I'm not evil" speech again._ She flew back to the other side of the school, watching the dot the whole time.

When she got back to where she left Danny, she sat on a bench, continuing to look at the radar. As she was watching, she quickly changed back to her normal clothes. Being lunch and all, nobody was wandering the halls. She saw the dot go back to the bathroom, changing back to a light blue dot. _The same color as Danny's. And his eyes. I hope he's ok._ She watched the dot stay in the bathroom for a few moments before heading towards the door. _Is he going to come out? I should probably get my equipment back on._ She then noticed Mikey strolling down the hall. _Nevermind…_ She glanced back down at the dot, getting even closer to the door. _He's probably invisible. He wouldn't want to be seen, especially by me. He probably knows that I'm out here._

Danny stood in the bathroom, trying to stuff tons of pamphlets into a grocery bag he found. _Gee, he only gave me like a thousand, do I really need this many?_ After getting all the pamphlets in that bag, he put them into his backpack. He headed towards the door.

Valerie sat there, watching as the dot got closer and closer. When it got to the door, she looked up. To her surprise, there was a silhouette behind the glass window. _That's weird, he's visible. _The doorknob twisted, and the door slowly opened. _And he's not going intangible like most ghosts either. I wonder what's up with that?_ As the figure walked out the door, her heart dropped. There, as her ghost detector beeped to warn her that the ghost was within ten yards, stood her friend, Danny Fenton. He looked at her, worry in his eyes. She stared back, not sure what to say. _There's no way! He can't be the ghost boy! That guy is evil, and thoughtless, and…_

* * *

**See you tomorrow, and thanks for the reviews!**


	6. Strikes

**So Val knows now, what's gonna happen next?**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of this**

* * *

Standing in the doorway, Danny noticed that Valerie had gotten very pale. _Is she alright? _He walked over to her, sitting next to her. "Val, are you ok? You look like you saw something really scary." She looked away, her eyes resting for a barely perceptible amount of time on her detector.

"You said there was a ghost, and then you were gone! I thought you'd been kidnapped!" It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the reason she felt like she was going to faint. _If he really is the ghost boy, then that would explain the spot on my detector. But isn't the ghost boy evil? Danny's not evil, he couldn't possibly be. Was he telling the truth? _

Valerie took a deep breath. "Danny, what do you think about the ghost boy?" Danny looked at her, eyes widening to the size of plates. _He's scared. Ok, strike two for "Danny's a ghost." and three strikes makes him out._

"I think he's misunderstood and a real hero. After all, if he wanted to destroy Amity Park, he would've already, right?" _Never thought of that. I've got to get him off my trail before he realizes he's got two strikes against him._ "Anyways, Danny Phantom's a really cool dude." _Oh, right, they have the same name, too. Strike three, you're out._ She turned to her friend/enemy and asked him one more question.

"Who do you think the red hunter is? You must really hate her if she's trying to destroy him." Danny looked at her.

"I wouldn't hate her, because maybe she's just part of the whole misunderstanding as well. After all, keeping up a secret identity must be hard. And I have absolutely no idea who she is. None whatsoever!" _Is it even possible to get four strikes in baseball? If I'd been asking those questions without a suspicion, I never would've noticed…_

"What's up with all the questions? You seem really nervous." She smiled at him, noticing his face was starting to pale as well. _Ok, I need to stop counting strikes, it's getting way too crazy._

"Uh, no reason. Can we get back to lunch now?" She tried to sound like her normal self, but her voice wavered. Danny noticed this. _Ok, Val's acting like she was a normal person that was attacked by a ghost. It's nice to see she's starting to wonder if I'm good though._

"Sure Val. Are you sure you're fine though? I feel ok now, and I don't think I need to go to the nurse's, but you look really pale." She smiled at him bravely, and shook her head.

"No I was just really scared that you'd been kidnapped, but you're ok. I think I'll survive." He nodded and they went back to lunch.

When they got there, Sam and Tucker were arguing over whether meat or veggies were better for the tenth time that week. Danny groaned and shook his head. He then had an idea to possibly get them to stop.

"I agree with Sam. Veggies rock!" Tucker looked mortified, and Sam was quite pleased with herself. "Joking guys, it's April Fools Day! You'd think that with all the abnormalities, you would have figured that out. I'm back, I ended up feeling better before we even made it to the nurse's." Sam and Tucker glared at him.

"Dude, that's a cruel joke! I mean, why couldn't you have chosen meat?" Tuck asked. Then he noticed Valerie, still quite pale. "Wow, Val, what hit you? A bucket of white paint?" She glared daggers at him before deciding to answer.

"Danny said there was a ghost, and the next thing I knew, he was gone. I thought he'd been kidnapped. That would be the third time today, right Danny?" He nodded.

"Yeah, but at least none of them wanted to hold me for ransom or anything. One was just for fun, and the other was just weird. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I wasn't the kid of ghost-hunting parents in Amity Park." Sam looked at him.

"But that's what makes you unique, Danny! Unique is good!" He smiled at her. _I wonder if they know about him? They're both defensive enough to know._ "And anyways, it's not like those ghosts would hurt you. With Phantom patrolling the area and all, they wouldn't try anything too outrageous." She laughed and shared a knowing smile with the other two. _I'm guessing that's a yes. I guess that makes sense, since they are often seen around him, not panicking like the other people. Plus, they're often late with him, or making up excuses. I think I've got it._ Val pretended to be holding in something about Phantom, like she hated him. She figured that if they knew who she was, acting indifferent to the name would appear suspicious.

"Hey Val, you going to the dance tonight?" Tucker piped up. She looked at him, slightly amused.

"Why, are you asking me?"

"Uh…" He blushed a little. "If you want."

"No thanks, I've got other stuff I have to do, sorry." _And it's the truth. I've got to think of how to tell Danny I know and apologize for all the times I've hurt him. _She watched as Tucker turned his attention towards Sam. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"I know what you're going to ask, and my answer is no. Danny and I are going, as friends." Tucker looked really down, and Val frowned.

"Tell you what. I might be able to get a break from my job to go with you. I'll call you." Tucker smiled a wide grin from one ear to the other. Val just smirked and starting eating her lunch, which she hadn't even had a chance to touch.

* * *

**Check back tomorrow, and reviews are nice!**


	7. An article and picture

**A little late this afternoon, I know. This chapter starts off with Val finding an article on the possibility of halfas, the same article mentioned though not shown in Jack's Wish.

* * *

The next period was a free period, which was good for Valerie. She needed some time to think. _It's not every day you find out you've been hunting your friend, who's actually the ghost you vowed to destroy. This makes no sense though, how can he be a ghost and a human at the same time?_ She had an idea and went to the teacher monitoring them. "Can I please go to the computer lab? I want to do some research on ghosts." The teacher gave her an odd look, but let her go anyways.**

"Now, let's see what I can find out about ghost genes." She got onto the internet and did a search for websites on ghosts. After about half an hour, she found an interesting article.

_A ghost in Wisconsin is believed to only be half dead, being able to have a human form as well. After a ghost attack on a nearby town, police officials found a glowing hair. After extensive research, the hair was found to contain human DNA as well as ghost DNA. The DNA, however, was so saturated with ghost DNA that it was impossible to find a positive match for it._

_It is believed that said ghost is able to blend in with normal humans, but is easily distinguishable by the following signs:_

_-Showing up on ghost radar even in human mode_

_-Eyes that sometimes inexplicably change colors_

_-Getting nervous around ghost hunters_

_-Living in places with many ghost attacks_

_-Being able to get out of any physical situation fairly easily, like they're invisible._

_In Ghost form, it is believed that the following signs can be seen:_

_  
-A human or humanoid appearance_

_-Emotions that seem human instead of ghost_

_-The ability to get to places even inside of ghost shields_

_-Unusual ghostly abilities._

_It is estimated that there are between 1 and 10 "halfas" as they've been called by other ghosts living in the United States. Not much is known because they are rare and hide their identities well. _

Valerie stared at the article before printing it off. She read over the signs a few more times. _I don't know too much, but Danny does seem to have many of these signs. Though he's never nervous around his parents. Maybe he told them as well? Then he probably told Jazz too, she's so protective. _She then glanced at the last paragraph.

_It is unknown how ghost powers are acquired, though it is widely believed by experts in the field that a large amount of ectoplasmic energy is required._

Valerie gasped. Her mind raced back to a year ago, when Danny had been absent from school because of an accident in his parents' lab. It was rumored that he'd been struck by so much energy that he refused to leave bed for a few days. _That would be it! It all fits together now! Danny got zapped, became half ghost, and is hiding it! Sam and Tucker were at the accident, so they know. There's no way Danny kept his secret from his parents this long, so they know. Jazz probably figured it out on her own like me. But is he good, or evil? On one hand, he's constantly saving lives, but on the other, he kidnapped the mayor and destroyed my dad's job._

She sat there, perplexed in her own thoughts until the bell rang to go to her next class. As she walked out of the lab, she ran right into Danny. "Sorry, didn't mean to…what's that?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." She quickly put the article in her backpack.

"I can't understand if you don't tell me either, Val. Something's been bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm sorry Danny, I want to tell you, but I can't. Maybe I'll be able to eventually, but not today." She walked past him, heading for her next class, art.

When she made it there, she learned they were painting a picture that symbolized an exciting moment they had that day. _Like they can read my mind, almost. That's creepy_. Still, she got started on her painting. It was a picture of a hallway, exactly the same on both sides. Rows upon rows of lockers, with nothing out of place. The only thing that made it unusual was her color choice. One side of the hallway was in light blues, and the other in vibrant greens. The border around the picture was a simple line, half white and half black.

"Miss Gray, what exciting moment have you painted?" The teacher asked. She glanced over at him, trying to think of something that wasn't the whole truth, but wasn't a lie either.

"When the ghost kidnapped Danny. I was scared." _At least, that's what I thought it was until that moment._ She looked at the picture, it was one of the best she'd ever done, for somebody not all that into art. Watercolors were one of her favorite art mediums, because it dried quickly and never smudged. It never ruined clothes and you could mix any color. She remembered the last time she'd done a painting in watercolors. It was shortly after her father's job was ruined. It was a picture of a ghost, done in reds and blacks. She had it in her room. _Now, it doesn't seem as good as it did then. Now that I know my friend.

* * *

_

**A short chapter, I know. Check back tomorrow!**


	8. Val's thoughts

**This chapter focuses almost entirly and Valerie's feelings. I tried to make it as true to what she would feel as possible.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic

* * *

**

After school, Valerie left quickly and quietly, not wanting to talk to anyone, yet wanting to scream out to the heavens. _I especially don't want to talk to Danny. It'd be too crazy. He's already getting suspicious. But then again, maybe leaving early will look more so._ As she was hurrying away, Danny, Sam, and Tucker noticed her.

"Dude, she's acting really weird. Ever since you and her ran off to the modeling agency." Danny smiled at his odd friend but was too worried about Val to laugh.

"I'm gonna go find out what's wrong. Sam, Tuck, I'll catch up with you guys at the dance." He ran off, leaving his friends behind.

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

"Probably vegetables. It's a wonder you guys don't die from too much vitamin C or something."Sam glared at Tucker before rolling her eyes.

"I've got to get ready for tonight, so I'll see you later too. Bye!" She ran off in the direction of her house, leaving Tucker to go home and get ready as well.

Valerie was staring at the ground, unaware that she was being followed until her detector vibrated slightly, letting her know there was a ghost in the range. She looked at it, and sighed. _It's only Danny's dot. I hope he isn't coming to talk to me, because I'm really embarrassed._ She turned just as Danny stopped right next to her, slightly out of breath. "Hey Val, I thought I'd walk with you, if you don't mind." She smiled a little.

"I don't mind, I'm just trying to figure something out." She continued walking. Danny looked at her expression, serious yet embarrassed. _Yeah, that's pretty obvious Val._

"Seriously though, something is obviously on your mind. Does it have to do with that article you printed?" Her eyes widened, and started to tear up a little. Not wanting to see, Val turned away.

"Yeah." With that, she ran towards her house, tears falling like rivers from her eyes. She didn't stop until she got to her room. There, she sat on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. _If my father comes home and finds me like this, he'll demand an explanation, which I can't give. I'd better stop crying, he'll be home in ten minutes or so._ Sitting up, she wiped her eyes. _At least Danny didn't follow me. He's probably in need of an explanation. It'll take me a while to work up the courage to tell him, but I will._

She looked out her bedroom window and watched the world go by. _All this time I've been hunting one of my best friends. I guess he couldn't really tell me, because we didn't become friends until after I started hating him. Even so, he gave me a chance. _She looked down at the picture she'd drawn earlier that day, then across her room to her other picture. Without thinking twice, she walking over, picked up the other picture, and tore it down the center. After that, she kept tearing it, releasing all her pent up feelings. She watched the small shreds of paper slowly falling and hitting the floor. _I want to forget all that. I want to be a better friend._ After checking to make sure she couldn't rip the pieces any more, she placed the new picture in place of the old one. _I love the fact that we all got A's as long as we liked our art. It means I could get rid of that ugly reminder as soon as possible._ She started tearing up all the other ghost-related stuff in her room. She was tearing a wanted picture of Danny in half when her father walked into her room.

"Valerie, how was your…what's all this pa….isn't that all your ghost hunting stuff?" Val looked at the pile of torn papers in the corner, and some of her more dangerous weapons as well.

"Yea, I'm not hunting them any more. I'm sick of it." In reality, she did feel sick. Of course, it wasn;t because of ghost hunting, it was because of her friend.

"That's great Valer…have you been crying?" _Is it that obvious?_ "I don't think I've seen you cry in a long time." She looked at her father, feeling her eyes well up again. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, seeking comfort. Even though he wasn't sure what had happened to his daughter, he put his arm around her as well.

"Can you tell me what happened? You didn't hurt anyone, did you?" She looked at him, hot tears running down her cheeks onto her shirt.

"No, thankfully I stopped before I could. I might've hurt someone close to me if I'd continued. I just can't believe how close I was." He looked at her, now drying her eyes with a tissue.

"You're not giving me the whole story, I can tell." She nodded.

"I can't, not yet. Maybe in the future." She smiled at him. "I'm going to the dance tonight. Tucker asked me."

"I thought you really liked that Danny kid." She used every ounce of control in her body not to wince at this. _I do like him, but I doubt he likes me like that. Though that time when we were together was wonderful. _

"I do, Dad, but Danny and Sam are going together as friends." _Anyways, I don't think I'd be able to look him in the eye. _

Damon glanced around the room, noticing how different his daughter's bedroom looked compared to normal. He especially noticed the new watercolor. "Interesting choice of colors on this one. I know you don't paint something like that unless it means something, what does this one mean?" She glanced at it.

"It shows how everything may appear one way, but in an instant it can change. Especially in a town like this, where ghost attacks are getting so common that people barely notice."

"Oh yeah, wasn't Danny kidnapped a few times today?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but he's fine. He handles it even better than most people. Probably because his parents are ghost hunters. Plus, the ghosts generally come from their ghost portal." Damon nodded, and left his daughter to consider her own thoughts alone.

* * *

**One more chapter! Check back tomorrow! And I know this doesn't have much to do with April Fools day any more, but I'm no good with mixing fun and drama. Sorry:)**


	9. The dance

**This is the last chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of this**

* * *

Tucker was playing _Doomed_ with Sam and Danny when the phone rang. "Hello, this is the Foley residence, Tucker Foley speaking. But if you're a girl, this is…"

"Oh shut up, Tucker. I got good news for you. I managed to get a break from work tonight, so I'll go to the dance with you." Valerie's voice answered. Tucker practically screamed his joy.

Danny looked up from inside the game, trying to find out what was up. "Tucker, where'd you go?" Tucker quickly answered that he had to get ready for the dance and signed off. Noticing the time, the others decided to as well.

When they got there, Danny and Sam looked for Tucker and Val. Tucker saw them first and waved. Val looked like she wanted to crawl into a corner and hide, but Danny tried to ignore it. The two walked over to say hi.

"Val, hey. You ran off earlier, I was worried." She looked away, like she didn't want to talk about it. But she bit her lip and turned back to him.

"Danny, you and I need to talk. I want to apologize." Everyone looked really confused, especially Danny. _Apologize? Now, she's just confusing me even more. Must be a girl thing._

"Apologize for what? You haven't done anything to me." He smiled a nervous grin. _Obviously lying_.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about!" Danny Cocked his head to one side.

"Uh, no idea, Val. I don't recall you doing anything to me." _Did she figure it out?_

"Quit joking around. Even if this is April Fools Day, I want the truth." Val was starting to get a little mad. _If he denies it one more time..._

"The truth about what? I don't what you're talking about. What are you apologizing for?"

"For everything. Danny, I've been such a jerk. Can I talk to you over there for a moment?" She pointed to a corner of the room. Danny nodded and they walked over. Tucker couldn't help but notice Sam crushing her cup of punch in her hand. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. Yeah, she's talking to him alone. It's not like you two are together or anything." Sam glared at him and marched off to the punch bowl. Tucker just sat there, dumbstruck.

Valerie took a slow, deep breath before talking to Danny. "I've been such a jerk. I had no idea I was hurting you, and you tried to tell me to stop, but I wouldn't listen. You tried to tell me you were good, and I wouldn't listen to that either. I'm not a good friend if I can't figure out my own friend. I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me?" Danny looked at Val, quite stunned.

"You know?" _That would explain her odd behavior this afternoon._ She nodded.

"Yeah. I figured it out during lunch" She pointed to her ghost detector, buzzing softly, though it couldn't be heard over the music. "I feel so horrible, Danny. I did some pretty thoughtless things. How did you ever manage to trust me? You were my friend, even though I wanted you gone from existence. How will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you the moment we became friends, Val. I knew you'd come around, like my parents. After all, I'm not supposed to judge others by what happened due to a few complete accidents, being the "hero" and all. That ghost dog I was chasing around ruined your Dad's lab, not me. I wish I could've figured out how to stop it sooner. And I was framed when they said I kidnapped the mayor. Funny how things play out in the grand scheme of things, huh?" She nodded at him, and they went back over to Tucker. Sam walked back over from the punch bowl, still quite mad.

"Well, Val told me she knew who I was, and wanted to apologize."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Tucker said, putting his arm around Valerie. She smiled at him.

"One less person out to get you?" Sam asked, glad to hear that Val didn't want to confess her love to him and make him go out with her or anything.

"And one more ally." Danny added.

* * *

**Well, this has been a fun story to write, but it's done now. Go ahead and review your hearts out! Also, I'm still trying to find ideas for another good fanfic, so feel free to post those in your reviews as well. This is Marinalilychan, signing off for now.**


	10. APRIL FOOLS!

**Did you really believe I'd finish a story like that? It's April Fools Day, and the story wasn't done. This is the epilogue, that explains What happens to Skulker and the Box Ghost at the end of the story**

**Disclaimer-Yadayadayada I don't own any of this blahblahblah.**

* * *

Skulker was in the Fenton's lab, trying to reason with the Box Ghost. Things were not going well, either. "For the last time, if you don't stop with the "jokes," your inferior pelt will rest at the foot of my bed! Understand?" The Box Ghost looked at Skulker, and raised an eyebrow.

"I know not of this "inferiority" you speak of. FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Skulker glared at him.

"This is what inferiority is!"

"You're as boxed-up in your own beliefs as Walker! BOXES!"

"Do you like _my_ box?" Skulker aimed an one of his many guns at the Box Ghost.

"That is not a bo…" He then noticed the gun charging, and his eyes grew wide. "Ok, I will leave the children alone! But I am still the Box Ghost!" Skulker glared at him again before turning to leave the Fenton's lab.

"Inferiorities. I must remember not to put in a square cage, or he'll never shut up. Now, who else is there.." He was soon smacked on the head by a large box. He turned around just as the Box Ghost pushed him through the portal into the Ghost Portal.

"Who's the non-square ghost now? I AM THE BOX GHOST!" He unplugged the portal. "Now he can not get out of the hexagonical box! BEWARE!" He turned the portal off to make sure nobody would be able to turn it on, and went to wreak havoc on Amity Park. Of course, he turned to see Jasmine Fenton there, grinning as she held a thermos in her hand.

"I'll let you go, don't worry." The Box ghost's eyes widened as he realized what the girl was saying.

"Thank you! A box in your honor!" He made his way over to her, before he noticed what was in her other hand. She blasted him with an ectogun.

"That was what April Fools Day jokes are supposed to be. Hope you like cylinder-shaped boxes, Crate Creep!" She charged the thermos as the Box Ghost floated in the air, still hurt. "Have a nice afterlife!"

* * *

**Happy April Fools Day, I hope you enjoyed the joke! See you next time:-)**


End file.
